


Stand Proud

by caratgems



Series: Stand Proud [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratgems/pseuds/caratgems
Summary: Lee Jihoon is lazy to go out.And most importantly he’s afraid of standing proud.Because he is in love.And love is scary sometimes.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Stand Proud [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689505
Kudos: 35





	Stand Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Here’s another one shot!  
> I’m not very familiar with Gyuhoon but i wanted to try things out. 
> 
> This work was inspired by a song called ‘Flemme’ written by an incredible artist called Angèle. Feel free to listen to it!
> 
> (It’s almost midnight as i type this so please don’t mind typos and excessive repeating of character’s names have mercy on my soul.)
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy reading it!

Jihoon’s phone wouldn’t stop buzzing and it was starting to get on his nerves. He didn’t want to go out. He had been working all day on a song and he really didn’t have the energy to go out.  
Adding to that, his couch was extremely comfortable and he had a pretty view of the outside world from there. 

The night was slowly but surely falling on Seoul and the neon lights were already lighting up the almost pitch black streets.  
There were a lot of people walking on the sidewalks on this cloudy Friday evening. Women were prettily dressed up, plumped red lips and well styled hair, men were walking with their friends probably discussing about the latest football game they saw on tv, already gripping their beers firmly. 

Jihoon almost let out a growl when he heard his phone beside him buzz once again. He didn’t really know why he hadn’t turned it off already.  
Lazily picking it up, he started reading his texts (which mostly were from his best friend Seungkwan).

boo boy: LEE JIHOON

boo boy: JIHOON

boo boy: ANSWER MY DAMN TEXTS

Jihoon: what

boo boy: Oh so you are not dead...I’m calling you.

Jihoon: Seungkwan i’m not going out.

It didn’t take much longer after Jihoon had sent his text that ‘boo boy’ called.  
Sighing a bit too loudly, Jihoon picked up, expecting a lot of yelling and dramatic talking. 

“Lee Jihoon get your ass over here! Your boyfriend won’t last much longer before you’ll have to pick him up from the floor with a spoon.”

“Don’t call him that.” Jihoon replied, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“Isn’t he your boyfriend tho? You confessed remember? Now get over here. And dress nicely. Something else than a black shirt and training pants alright? You need this and I miss your tiny face.” retorted Seungkwan, his pouting definitely hearable over the phone. 

Jihoon moaned in despair, shifting position on his couch.  
“I don’t know Seungkwan...I’ve been working all day and I don’t-“ 

But the young man wasn’t even able to finish his sentence before his friend hung up, making it clear he didn’t want to argue. 

Throwing his phone away, Jihoon leaned back, sinking in the cushions, sighing again and closing his eyes to think.  
Going out was expensive and he barely had enough money to buy instant noodles and bottles of water.  
Going out also ment he had to see people he wasn’t sure he wanted to see.  
Said people being his ‘boyfriend’ Mingyu.  
Their relationship had freshly started. 

And Jihoon was scared. 

Scared, not of Mingyu (he was the definition of a giant puppy), but of the people around them. 

He had already spent almost a whole year sorting things out and trying to convince his internalised homophobia he was indeed furiously in love with a 6”1 tall man and there wasn’t anything he could do against it. 

Once again, Jihoon received a text from Seungkwan. It was the address of the club Mingyu and him were already busy drinking at.

Brushing his hand through his white hair, Jihoon finally stood up, whining like a 4 years old forced to go to school. 

But Seungkwan wasn’t wrong. 

Seungkwan was never wrong. 

Jihoon needed to go out.  
Because he didn’t leave his apartment for weeks long at times. 

So he walked to his room, randomly chose clothes which weren’t a black shirt and training pants, grabbed his wallet and keys, idly and quickly ‘styled’ his hair, looking at himself in the mirror and left, the sound of his steps resonating in the empty hallway. 

Outside, people were laughing and speaking loudly. Music was coming out of restaurants and bars and it made Jihoon’s ears throb. He cursed himself for choosing the most animated neighbourhood in all Seoul and took his phone out of his back pocket, checking the address sent by his friend. 

He reached the club after ten long minutes of walking past dozens of drunk people. 

Jihoon instantly regretted stepping a foot into the building when he heard the loud music and chatter.

Standing five-foot-four, he tried his best to make his way through the heavy crowd and safely reached the bar. 

“I’ll have a beer” He said to the waiter, still scanning the crowd.  
Seungkwan and Mingyu were nowhere to be seen.  
He was about to grab his phone to let them know he was here but a cheerful and over-excited Boo Seungkwan suddenly popped in front of his eyes, startling him slightly. 

“FINALLY!” The brown haired man yelled over the music, squishing Jihoon’s cheek ferociously.

“Happy to see you too Seungkwan.” The tiniest one mumbled as best as he could. 

“I’m disappointed...you didn’t even put makeup on!” 

“Too lazy.” 

Once again, Jihoon scanned the room, trying to locate the one man he kind of wish he wouldn’t find.  
Sadly, spotting a giant in the middle of a sea of regular-sized people is really easy. 

Seungkwan let out a laugh and pushed him towards the crowd. 

Jihoon’s heart started beating really fast.

He was terrified.

Gripping the plastic cup he was holding with both of his hands, trying to hold onto it as if it could prevent him from falling down a hole to hell, He stood there, unable to move. 

When his eyes met Mingyu’s gaze, Jihoon thought he was gonna drop dead.  
Not only was he horribly scared, but the taller one also looked incredibly...stunning. 

Mingyu waved at him, mouthing a “hi”, walking towards the tiny and shaky figure.  
Mingyu stood there with the brightest smile on his face.

“I kind of missed you.” He said , leaning down so the other one could hear him better over the obnoxiously loud edm music.  
Jihoon felt his cheeks heat up and he jumped when Mingyu’s lips met his right cheek. 

Smiling even brighter when he saw the effect he had over him, Mingyu took his hand and brought him further into the ocean of people.  
Jihoon would have ran out of the club if he had been here alone.  
But Mingyu started dancing. 

And it was honestly enough to make him stay. 

The noise around Jihoon disappeared all of a sudden and all he could see and hear was Mingyu.

Vigorously grabbing both of his arms and leaning in closer, tiptoeing to reach his eye level, he pressed his lips against his.

Realising Jihoon was kissing him for the first time, Mingyu instantly stopped moving, kissing back and bringing him closer to his body.

Maybe people were staring.  
But Jihoon didn’t care.

He couldn’t care less.

Because he was making out with his incredibly tall and beautiful boyfriend in the middle of Seoul’s busy dance club. 

And the feeling was worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Gyuhoon might be one of the softest seventeen ship ever if you ask me.
> 
> Make sure to leave comment and kudos if you liked it! I will do my best to improve and deliver even better one shots in the future~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
